Worlds Apart
by RandomCrayon
Summary: Celes is rescued five years after being put in an empire facility. Trying to remember her life before that and piecing her life together are small matters in comparison to the descisive battle about to take place.
1. Taken away

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any of the final fantasy characters or the game in itself. Any other characters are mine.  
  
"It's sinking in now and soon you'll feel the pain that I feel everyday". –Me  
  
"Number 8795, report to Office B, I repeat, Number 8795, Office B." She shot awake, hearing her numbers. Everyone in the facility had a number, and 8795 was hers. She had lived her life this way, the life she could remember anyways. She always did her job, which was pretty much whatever her superiors have told her. Whenever she heard those numbers, it was her duty to report immediately. She thought she had a name at some point, but she was unsure of what that was. She was just an ordinary blonde girl, known by those around her as Number 8795.  
With only memories of the last five years, spent in the facility. It  
was the only home she knew, and in reality, she hated it. She tied her  
hair up and walked down the hall. It was at least two a.m., she had no  
idea why she would be called this early, but she had to find out.  
Moments later, she arrived in Office B of her ward. Empty. What the  
hell? She thought.  
Looking around quickly, she saw nothing, no one. This was  
freaky. Maybe if I just wait here, someone will come. But it was  
dark, and she didn't have a match. She didn't quite know why,  
but she was afraid of the dark. She laid down on an empty desk  
and shut her eyes, just for a moment. But she was slowly  
drifting into a deep sleep.  
It happened all at once. Alarms rang, lights flashed. She  
awakened to see soldiers running outside of the room. But they  
didn't come in. She thought they would have spotted her by now,  
but they were preoccupied with something. The lights were  
flashing red, which could only mean one thing. Somebody had  
broken into the facility. They could be anywhere, even...right  
behind her. She felt a sharp pain in her head, and blacked out.  
  
Then the dreams started. She dreamt of a past that she never knew, with friends, and places to go, things to do. But the world was not peaceful. Not sane like in the facility. At least there was something to live for. In the facility, people lived for the 'promised land' that the emperor had told them of. Some, in the facility, couldn't take it, and took their own lives. The emperor covered this up, saying that some had already reached the promised land. Sometimes, they would be murdered. It was all covered up, clever really, but the girl, Number 8795, knew better. In her dreams, she was with others, trying to bring peace to the world. She felt like she knew them. In a strange way, she did. She knew.  
  
Questions answered: In the next chapter, some questions will be answered: -Who is Number 8795, what is her real name? -Does she know the people in her dream? -How did she end up in the facility? 


	2. Memory

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any of the final fantasy characters or the game in itself. Any other characters are mine.  
  
"I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high, And steal your pain, Cause I'm broken, When I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away" -Broken, Seether featuring Amy Lee  
  
LOCKE P.O.V.  
  
At last, the girl awoke. It had been, I counted, about five hours. She sat up abruptly and looked at me. She looked around the room. This wasn't her facility, she knew. "It's about time you woke up," I said to her. She looked stunned that I was talking to her, and answered, "Who the fuck are you?" Obviously I was taken aback by her attitude. She wasn't the girl I once knew, she wasn't Celes. My name is Locke," I explained to her, hoping to jog her memory a bit. It didn't work. She jumped out of the bed that she had been resting in, and got ready to fight. "Whoa, how long did the Empire have you in that friggen facility?" I asked with a laugh. "Celes, you can't beat me, I've been training". I couldn't believe this was Celes, the girl I knew for so many long, fateful years. "We were all gonna move on, without you, but Sabin couldn't take it," I continued, "so we went looking for you". Celes couldn't believe it, and I could tell at that moment that she was afraid. I was a mess, a greasy haired thief; I couldn't expect her to trust me. I couldn't expect anyone to trust me. Celes did not move. She just stood, and stared.  
  
CELES P.O.V  
  
This boy is from my dream...I remembered, staring at him. Are we...connected? I thought. "Who is...Sabin?" I had so many questions, like why he kidnapped me. "Sabin...is your husband". It hit me like a gunshot. This was my life. Not the facility, but these people. I ran to Locke and hugged him, nearly knocking him over. "Am I interrupting something? Celes, I thought you only had eyes for me," came a voice at the door. I jumped up to look. Standing in the door, was a blonde, muscular man, obviously Sabin. I couldn't help but grin, this was the best day of my life. This was where I was meant to be, all along. "But what about the facility, how did I get there?" Sabin looked sad. "Well," he began, "five years ago, Kefka returned to the empire, killed the general, and took over. He took a group of returns blessed with the gift of magic, one of them being you, to extract their powers and keep them-the ones that lived that is, to do his bidding..." Sabin cut short as a little girl stepped in. She was blonde, and had her hair tied back in a braid. Her clothes were torn, but still a smile crossed her face. "Mommy!" she shouted, encasing me in a hug. "I'm...a mother????" "Her name's Terra," said Sabin without a smile. "Terra, one of the returners, died trying to kill Kefka, so that's where we got the name". For the first time since as long as I could remember, tears filled my eyes. My memories were returning, but very slowly. My memories of Terra hit me like a rain of bullets, each one piercing deeper into my heart. I couldn't be there anymore. "I've got to lay down," I told the others. "Locke, show her to her room, I have to put Terra to bed," Sabin said in a gruff, almost angry voice. After climbing five flights of stairs, they came to a hallway with a single door. The door was carved with one word-a name actually-Terra. This was her room. "Are...you alright?" Locke asked. I shook my head. "That day in the facility...when she fought Kefka...she did it...to save me..." Locke looked surprised. "I...I see..." He said. After that, he didn't speak another word. He just turned on his heel and left.  
Celes had a great deal of trouble sleeping that night, in Terra's bed, so it was a good thing that Sabin had come in. She hadn't noticed at first, until he put his arm around her. It was comforting, knowing that she had someone who loved her, even though she couldn't remember much about him. She liked the way he looked, strong, like he could protect her from anything. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, it made her tremble. All she really knew about him was that she loved him. I bet he thinks I'm sleeping, she thought. She turned around to face him, only to find that he was asleep. She kissed him softly. For the first time in her life she felt it, the feeling that she was home. She kissed him again, this time opening his mouth with her lips and exploring every crevice of it. With that he awoke, and began to kiss her back. It gave her comfort. They just laid there...and kissed. She had no idea how long, all she knew was that she loved it. She fell asleep like that, connected to his lips. 


End file.
